Love is Chaos
by blackonii
Summary: '-Les élèves ne sont pas très alaises, jetez cette haine aux oubliettes, et travaillez ensemble, par Merlin' Quand une certaine directrice de Gryffondor et un certain maître des Potions doivent travailler ensemble et montrer le bon exemple, Poudlard se voit chambouler par leur amour éternel et un élève plus psychopathe que Voldemort. Dramione.
1. Prologue

'_**Love is Chaos'**_

'_-Les élèves ne sont pas très alaises, jetez cette haine aux oubliettes, et travaillez ensemble, par Merlin !' Quand une certaine directrice de Gryffondor et un certain maître des Potions doivent travailler ensemble et montrer le bon exemple, Poudlard se voit chambouler par leur amour éternel et un élève plus psychopathe que Voldemort. _

* * *

_**Titre : **__Love is Chaos._

_**Rating :**__ T, pour être sûr, mais ça peut changer._

_**Genre :**__ Romance._

_**Main Pairing:**__ DM/HG _

_**Pairing**__**: **__RW/HG (mentionnée, passé), DG/AG (Pendant une période de l'histoire) et BZ/PP._

_**Side Pairing : **__HP/GW, RW/LB._

_**Résumé : **__Hermione est directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de DCFM (Défense contre les forces du Mal), Drago est professeur de Potions et directeur de Serpentard. Les deux professeurs sont ennemis, question travail ainsi que personnelle, mais quand McGonagall leur demande de calmer leur haine irréversible et de travailler ensemble sur un projet, les deux collègues seront obligés de faire équipe et de se côtoyer tout les jours. Le seul problème est que le projet n'est pas destinée à l'éducation des élèves, mais à une en particulier. Que se passe-t-il ? _

* * *

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir, **_

_**Alors c'est mon troisième Dramione que j'écris, j'en ai écris un nommé 'L'Espoir fait vivre' sur Fan Fiction .Net, et un autre nommé 'De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un seul pas' sur un autre site. **_

_**Donc cette fois-ci, je vais un peu changer de style d'écriture, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je sais que je gère déjà deux autres Dramione, mais pourquoi pas ? **_

_**Voici un prologue qui vous donnera un avant-goût de l'histoire.**_

**Prologue.**

* * *

Pour dire que la brune était énervée, oui elle c'était le cas. Plusieurs élèves de 2ème année n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions inutiles et complètement digne de leur cervelles de moineau, comme 'Est-ce Mr Malefoy et vous avez eu une histoire d'amour qui aurait mal tourné ?' 'As-t-il tué votre père ?' 'J'ai faim, vous n'auriez pas des oignions cuits par hasard ?'. Non elle n'en avait pas. Après l'affreuse guerre qui restait encré dans la mémoire d'Hermione comme on écrierait sur une tablette d'argile, Hermione avait finit ses études à Poudlard, avec ses deux compatriotes à ses côtés. Elle avait réussit sa septième année en beauté, et avait fait des études d'Enseignement, songeant être professeur. Bien-sûr, après la défaite de Voldemort, beaucoup de postes ont été proposés à Hermione, mais elle les déclinait tous, restant basée sur l'idée d'enseigner son savoir-faire. Pendant quelques mois, la vie semblait lui sourire. Elle était enfin parvenue à ses fins : devenir professeur. Elle enseignait Défense contre les forces du Mal dans le prestigieux collège d'où elle avait tant appris. Elle avait même reçut le titre de Directrice de Gryffondor, de quoi mieux songer ? Mais c'était à ce moment que le pauvre Mr Hoover était mort, et que McGonagall dût le remplacer.

Le Monde Sorcier grouillait de personnes able à enseigner les Potions et devenir Directeur de Serpentard, mais McGonagall devait choisir Malefoy, cet arrogant mangemort qui ne faisait que compliquer sa vie dès son arrivé.

Au début, Malefoy ne faisait rien de mal. Il ne lui adressait même pas la parole et cela l'arrangeait, mais quand des rumeurs des élèves commencèrent à circuler dans tout le collège concernant elle et Malefoy, ils étaient obligés de montrer leur haine au public, pour que ces rumeurs cessent enfin. Ce n'était pas compliqué de détesté le Blond, il avait tout pour se faire haïr, d'après Hermione car d'après les sorcières du globe entier, Malefoy était 'L'œuvre de Merlin, il est encore plus séduisant et plus sexy que Harry Potter ! Que j'aimerais tant me blottir dans ses bras, et me marier avec lui !', non mais sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que cette _fouine_ avait de séduisant ? Avec ses cheveux blond presque blancs, avec ses traits fins et sa bouche fine, il n'avait rien de fascinant !

Après leur haine dévoilée, les élèves se montraient plus coriaces. Les Gryffondors et certains Serdaigles prenaient la part d'Hermione, pour son courage et son 'intelligence du siècle'. Les Serpentards et l'autre partie des Serdaigles prenaient la part de Drago, leur ancien Prince et le plus malin de tous les serpents. Poufsouffle restait à l'écart, voulant l'égalité.

Evidemment, cela à coûté des problèmes aux maisons, Poudlard s'est vue détruite d'une manière psychologique. Après l'affreux affrontement, Serpentard et Gryffondor avait fait la 'paix', mais après la rivalité d'Hermione et du Blond, ils sont redevenus ennemis.

La Maison de Gryffondor, auparavant, était proche de Poufsouffle, partageant en quelque sorte la même valeur du courage, mais de deux différentes manières. Maintenant, Gryffondor ignoraient Poufsouffle pour avoir ignoré à leur tour la compétition qui se jouait entre les deux professeurs rivaux.

La Maison de Serpentard n'ignorait plus la plus part des Serdaigles, ceux qui étaient dans leur côtés, quand à leur relations avec les Poufsouffles, elles ont empirés.

La Maison de Serdaigle était la pire d'entre toutes. Deux clans s'étaient formés, un 'Hermiclan' et un 'Malecamp', chacun censés représenter les deux professeurs. La maison des bleues était brisé en éclats de verres les Serdaigles ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient avant 'sages' et les 'intelligent'.

Bien qu'Hermione essayait de résonner les élèves, rien ne marchait. A chaque fois qu'elle avait cours avec Serdaigle, les deux clans se séparaient dans deux rangés différentes, se lançant fréquemment et mutuellement des regards remplit de haine et de colère.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione n'avait pas cours, Merlin merci ! Elle était assise à la bibliothèque et quelques élèves passait devant elle avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, d'autres restaient indifférents et encore d'autres lui lançaient des regards dégoûtés. Elles auraient tous pût les coller, mais si elle le faisait, Malefoy allait faire de même avec le 'Hermiclan'.

Étonnamment, Malefoy et Hermione ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis 2ans, le jour où ils s'étaient mis d'accord d'arrêter ces rumeurs en montrant leur haines pour chacun, et encore, c'était par lettres. A la table des professeurs, les deux jeunes adultes se mettaient le plus loin possible de l'autre.

Hermione était plus tôt heureuse comme elle était, un bon salaire, un travail qu'elle aimait (mise à part les conflits et la Fouine), un bon logement à Poudlard, Ginny et Harry. Donc, on dirait que ça vie était totalement normale avant que McGonagall la convoque dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qui brisera son quotidien et qui gâchera, d'une manière négative mais en quelque sortes positive, sa vie.

Hermione lisait un livre sur la Mythologie Grecque quand une jeune première année, manifestement faisant partit du 'Hermiclan', vu son enthousiasme, vint lui donner un parchemin. Hermione lui sourit et la première année sortit de la bibliothèque à pas pressés, Hermione ouvrit avec délicatesse le parchemin. Elle reconnut immédiatement la belle écriture de la chère directrice:

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Veuillez rejoindre mon bureau au plus vite possible, mon mot de passe est: Vaillant. Je vous attends._

_La directrice, _

_Minerva McGonagall._

La directrice de Gryffondor fronça ses sourcils avec incompréhension. McGonagall la voulait ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait été convoquée, c'était à l'arrivée de Malefoy, et donc ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Merlin ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur car cette fois également, McGonagall lui réservait une des plus horribles nouvelles qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

Elle se dirgea rapidement vers le couloir de sa ex-professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vaillant.

Mais ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait prononcé le mot de passe, c'était une voix pas familière, mais reconnaissable. Une voix, qu'Hermione détestait, une voix froide et sans émotions. Hermione ferma les yeux, et essaya de garder son contrôle. Si les élèves les voyaient, les rumeurs reprenderont de plus belle, et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la direction d'où venait la voix, et vit à quelques mètres un jeune blond, sans expressions habillant son visage à part un petit sourire narquois en coin, dont toutes les femmes en rêvaient.

-Malefoy, dit Hermione d'un calme Olympien, presque effrayant.

Le Serpentard ne sembla pas prendre peur, au contraire, étira son sourire de plus belle.

-Granger, répliqua-t-il.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, se scrutèrent pendant quelques minutes. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient grandement changés depuis leur période à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves inexpérimentés. Le changement le plus radicale, c'était celui de la brune. Elle avait embellit, mais avait toujours ses cheveux décoiffés, comme si elle venait de sortir d'un festin organisé par Blaise Zabini. Les week-ends, elle portait des vêtement Moldus, comme tous les élèves, et aujourd'hui, un pantalon et un tailleur la couvrait. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que d'habitudes, de l'éléctricité semblait en émagner, et ses yeux pétillaient de la même lueure que d'habitude; de la pure curiosité et la soif de connaisance. Des légères cernes se faisaient entrevoir sous ses yeux, comme si elle ne dormait pas.

Malefoy, lui, était aussi sexy qu'avant, sauf que maintenant sa voix grave et sa nonchalence le rendait presque parfait. Presque. Sans compter son arrogance, Drago Malefoy était l'homme du siècle, aidant à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, des sorciers démunis. Enseignant dans un collège prestigieux pour faire savoir aux élèves ce qu'il avait apprit. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas suivit les traces de son père; travailler au Ministère. Non, pour une fois, il avait eu la vraie ambition d'un Serpentard, et avait marché tout seul dans le chemin du pouvoir.

Les deux collègues entrèrent dans le bureau et montèrent les escaliers. McGonagall discutait avec le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore quand les deux jeunes rivaux firent leur entrée. La directrice arrêta immédiatemment sa conversation avec le portrait, et se retourna vers ses deux 'employés'.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, prenez place je vous prie, demanda-t-elle autoritairement.

Les deux jeunes adultes ne perdèrent pas de temps et firent de même.

-J'ai remarquée, comme tous les élèves, que la tension contaminait l'air à chaque fois que vous deux êtes à poriximité de l'autre.

Hermione rougit mais Drago ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

-Veuillez en venir au faite, dit Drago, calme.

McGonagall ne broncha pas, s'attendant à une telle réaction du directeur des Serpents. Hermione remarqua 'discrétement' que deux jus de citrouilles avait fait leur place sur la table.

-Eh bien, pour le bien de notre école, j'ai décider de vous faire travailler ensemble.

La brune s'éttoufa avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'elle était en train de boire.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sourde, Miss Granger, vous m'avez très bien entendue. Fermez votre bouche, vous pourriez avaler une loupe.

Hermione ferma sa bouche d'un geste rapide et arqua un sourcil, 'une loupe', était tout ce que pouvait trouver McGonagall?

-Et en quoi consiste ce travail, Professeur? Demanda Drago.

Le blond n'avait pas flanché, il avait gardé sa même expresion que d'habitude.

-Je veux que _vous, tout les deux,_ _ensemble_, vous inventiez une potion.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

-Une potion ? Et en quoi mon aide serait utile ? questionna Hermione, confuse.

-Une potion de Défense, Miss Granger, et vu la matière que vous enseigner, je crois que vos connaissances seraient utiles.

La professeur de DCFM restait tout de même confuse,

-Une potion de quoi? Quelles effets doit-elle avoir? Demanda-t-elle,

-Une potion qui tue, sois en brûlant le corps, ou en glaçant le sang, je ne sais pas. Vous trouverez. Non Miss Granger, pas d'autres questions. Veuillez sortir, j'ai des choses à faire. A partir de demain, la salle 213 sera à votre disponibilité pour commencer votre potion. Je la veux au plus vite possible, si possible.

-Mais... comença Hermione,

-Les élèves ne sont pas très alaises, jetez cette haine aux oubliettes, et travaillez ensemble, par Merlin !

Le silence se fit.

Drago fut le premier à sortir, sans même lancer un regard en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci assimilait toutes ces informations, une par une. En sortant du bureau, elle entendait les voix lointaines de McGonagall et Dumbledore:

-En êtes-vous sûr Minerva?

-Oui.

-Si vous le dîtes.

Et Hermione partit dans ses appartements, trop fatiguée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Morphée l'envellopa dans ses bras soyeux, et elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Un peu court, mais c'était juste un prologue, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire vos avis et vos pensées.**

**A la prochaine ! –Yas'.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_L_**_ove is Chaos._

**Wahoo. ****Je suis profondément émue. Pour un unique prologue, j'ai eu 3 review. C'est magnifique je sais que la plus part des histoires ont entre 10 et 20 reviews, mais même 2 me suffisent largement. **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Tiphaine (Guest) :**_Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aies aimé. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de tout mon possible car je sais que c'est énervant de lire une histoire remplis de fautes de grammaire et de syntaxe._

**Miakalily (Guest) : **_Merci, merci et encore merci. _

**Voici la suite !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

* * *

_Elle marchait le long des couloirs à pas pressés. Derrière elle, un homme. Un homme qui la suivait d'un air enragé. Elle ne voulait pas voir son air de déception, ou de dégout. Elle ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, si envoûtant. Mais maintenant, elle courait. Elle courait espérant s'échapper de ses griffes, si belles. _

_Elle trouva une salle de cours vide, et s'y engouffra. L'homme semblait l'avoir aperçut, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque. Elle sursauta._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

_L'homme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Et il l'embrassa, un baiser fougueux, remplis d'émotions et d'amour, il posa ses mains sur ses deux hanches, et continua de l'embrasser c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il baladait ses mains dans son dos à présent. Puis, pour son plus grand malheur, il se sépara d'elle, et dit avec haine :_

_-Je t'aime. _

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, _

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde, ne les croit pas, ils mentent. Je t'aime et rien n'y changera. Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas. Tu te trompes. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, seulement toi._

_Mais malgré ces paroles, il sortit de la salle avec un dernier mot : _

_-Adieu._

_C'est ainsi que Ron Weasley avait quitté Hermione Granger._

C'était un de ses élèves qui fit ramener Hermione sur Terre.

-Miss ! Miss !

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune adolescent qui venait de lui faire appel,

-Oui Laurent ? demanda Hermione,

-Est-ce vrai que… que vous et Mr Malefoy… Est-ce vrai que vous devez travaillez ensemble ? dit-il avec curiosité.

Hermione arqua un sourcil face à la question du Poufsouffle,

-Je croyais que tu ne te préoccupais pas de cette histoire ?

Laurent se gratta les cheveux nerveusement,

-Oui, mais… J'étais juste curieux, si vous voulez bien m'excusez…

Laurent prit congé et partit en direction des sous-sols. La brune soupira, si les Poufsouffles s'y mettaient aussi, ce n'était pas gagné. Le pire c'est que les murs avaient des oreilles.

Hermione regardait sa montre, il était 14h30, l'heure fatale. Malefoy devait l'attendre, et elle, elle était encore dans son bureau. Elle se leva rapidement et courut jusqu'à la salle 213. Malefoy était ponctuel, ça se voyait. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression, même si c'était son ennemi qu'il fallait qu'elle impressionne.

Arrivée devant la porte en bois, elle regarda encore une fois sa montre, 14h35 le rendez-vous était fixé pour 14h25. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte qui fit un grincement insupportable. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit que personne ne s'y trouvait, et encore moins le blond.

Des voix se firent jaillir du couloir, elle tourna la tête vers la source des bruits.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Astoria. C'est juste une potion, dit Drago,

-Une potion ? Avec _elle ?_ Et si elle essayait de te tuer ? Cela ne t'a-t-il pas traversé l'esprit ? Questionna la professeure de Métamorphose.

Astoria Greengrass, connue pour être professeure de Métamorphose à Poudlard, et surtout, la fiancée de Drago Malefoy celui-ci lui avait demandé sa main quelques jours après la Bataille de Poudlard. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans, et les deux jeunes adultes ne sont toujours pas mariés.

Hermione parut vexée, oui elle détestait le directeur de Serpentard, mais pas à ce point. Drago sembla penser la même chose, car il ria.

-Sérieusement, Asto' ? Tu crois que l'héroïne de guerre ferait du mal à _moi ?_ Son audace à disparue avec la guerre, et puis même, c'est Hermione Granger !

Hermione bouillonnait de rage, comment ça, son audace avait disparue avec la guerre ? Le courage d'un Gryffondor reste pour la vie, apparemment, l'arrogance d'un Malefoy aussi !

-Si tu le dis… Mais fait attention à toi, c'est une Gryffondor, le rappela Astoria.

Hermione entendue un soupir qu'elle caractérisa comme celui de Malefoy. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le Serpentard fit son entrée.

-Granger, salua t-il,

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de se diriger vers le milieu de la salle, où était placé une table remplis d'ingrédients diverses. La salle était vaste, collés aux murs étaient placés plusieurs étagères remplis de livres et de parchemins. Au milieu, la table. Il n'y avait pas de tableau, pas de tables de cours et pas de chaises. Tout était placé pour contribuer à la potion des directeurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-Bon, plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira, dit la Gryffondor,

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord, répondit le blond.

-Il faudrait commencer par trouver les effets de la potion. McGonagall a spécifié que ça devait être une potion qui _tue._ Mais elle n'a pas précisé qui tue _quoi. _Donc, il faudrait trouver un moyen de tuer n'importe quoi, allant de l'homme au gobelin. J'ai quelques hypothèses, le problème, c'est que ça n'implique pas les sirènes, mais en même temps ça…, et la femme continua a exposé ses idées avec une vitesse fulgurante.

-Granger !

Hermione tourna ses yeux vers Malefoy,

-Oui ?

-Arrête je t'en prie, parle plus lentement, et fait moi part de tes idées, une par une, dit Drago, avec un léger regard ennuyé.

-Oh. Désolée, ça m'arrive quand je suis en pleine concentration, répliqua Hermione, embarrassée.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione ne savait que penser, Drago qui souriait ? Depuis quand ? C'est vrai que le blond avait changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard mais pas à ce point.

-Bon, je propose une potion qui refroidirait le cœur, proposa Drago.

Toute l'heure, les deux sorciers n'arrêtaient pas de proposer plusieurs idées, mais aucune n'impliquait _tout_ et _n'importe quoi._

Pendant cette heure, Drago vit un certain côté de la personnalité d'Hermione qui lui avait échappé toutes ces années. La jeune femme était _intelligente._ Tout le monde sorcier le savait, lui aussi, mais il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il croyait juste que c'était une simple sang-de-bourbe qui se cassait la tête tout les jours pour les cours du lendemain. Mais Hermione Granger, elle, n'avais pas besoin de se casser la tête.

Les jeunes professeurs se quittèrent devant la porte de la salle 213 après l'avoir fermé, sans un mot pour l'autre.

Après cela, Hermione avait un cours avec les septièmes années. Elle entra dans sa salle, et commença à préparer son cours sur les sorts Impardonnables et leurs conséquences. Ce cours ramenait de mauvais souvenirs à Hermione, vu ce qu'elle avait vécu.

30 minutes avant son cours, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Entrez, dit la voix d'Hermione.

Une tête ronde se fit entrevoir et puis tout un corps.

-Neville !

La jeune femme courut vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

-'Mione, comment vas-tu ? questionna t-il,

Hermione lui sourit à pleine dents en guise de réponse. Neville était allé rendre visite à ses parents pendant quelques jours, même si ils étaient à l'hôpital, Neville les visitaient fréquemment. Pendant son absence, Mlle Laue remplaçait Neville en Botanique.

-… ça peut aller, répondit Hermione avec incertitude.

-Quoi ? C'est encore ces rumeurs ? Tu devrais en parler à McGonagall.

-Non… Justement… McGonagall m'a confié un travail…

Neville écarquilla ses yeux,

-Mais c'est super ! dit-il,

-Non… Avec Malefoy, finit-elle.

\- Ah ce n'est pas super…

Hermione hocha la tête. Neville la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis lui dit :

-Bref, je venais te ramener… quelque chose, mais puis ce que tu es déjà de mauvaise humeur, je ne crois pas que tu devrais le voir.

Hermione fronça ses sourcils et vu que Neville avait une copie de la Gazette des Sorciers en main. Elle le prit et le regretta aussi tôt.

Sur le papier tout neuf était écrit :

**_Après le Mariage de Ginny Weasley, son frère s'y met aussi !_**

_Le joueur de Quidditch international : Ron Weasley, s'est marié, hier, à Paris !_

_Depuis un bout de temps (1ans), le jeune roux avait quitté Hermione Granger l'héroïne de guerre, pour Lavande Brown, une conquête de Poudlard. On avait tous crû que le Weasley allait revenir vers Hermione, mais manifestement non ! _

_Hier, vers 22h00, Ron Weasley et Lavande-maintenant Weasley- Brown, se sont mariés en cachette avec leurs amis proches, notamment Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et toute la famille des roux ! Quels coquins !_

_La question que nous nous posons aujourd'hui, c'est : Quelle sera la réaction d'Hermione Granger, l'ex mais toujours amoureuse de Ron Weasley ?_

_Sera-t-elle garder son sang-froid, ou se vengera-t-elle ? Nous attendons patiemment que la directrice de Gryffondor se manifeste au plus vite ! Fait attention, Lavande Weasley, tu as une Granger à tes trousses ! _

_Pour de plus amples informations, veuillez consulter la page 7._

_Cet article a été rédigé par Rita Skeeter._

La réaction fut instantanée,

-Je vais la tuer ! cria Hermione.

On dirait que Neville s'attendait à cette réaction car il attrapa Hermione par le bras avant que celle-ci puisse quitter la salle,

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas tout de même te venger !

Hermione le regarda en arquant un sourcil,

-Moi ? Me venger de cette stupide Brown ! La roue tourne mon cher, mais ce n'est pas pour ça ; Rita Skeeter m'avait dit personnellement qu'elle n'allait plus publiés des articles de ce genre ! Maintenant tout les sorciers et sorcières vont croire que je suis une tarée !

A son tour, Neville arqua un sourcil,

-Tu crois que toutes les personnes qui lisent la Gazette vont croire ça ? Hermione, tu es leur sauveuse, sans toi, Voldemort serait toujours dans les rues de Londres avec ses Mangemorts. Ils ne croiront pas cet article ! Bon je dois y aller, j'ai un cours avec les 4èmes années.

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais Hermione l'interpella :

-Merci, Neville, t'es un super ami, sourit-elle.

Neville rougit,

-De rien, dit-il,

-Alors, ça le fait avec Susan Bones ? Tu lui as demandé de sortir avec toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

Pendant une petite seconde, elle crut apercevoir un peu de peine dans les yeux de Neville, mais ses yeux pétillants et remplis de gentillesse revinrent aussi tôt.

-Eum… Non…, répondit-t-il, gêné.

Hermione lui sourit et il sortit de la classe. La brune avait remarquée que depuis un certain temps, le professeur de Botanique semblait… peiné, dérangé par quelque chose de particulier.

Elle soupira et les 7 ème années entrèrent dans la salle de cours.

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle sur Demande._**

* * *

Quelqu'un était présent. Là, avec lui.

Ryan Lodovico, élève de 1ère année, venait de découvrir la Salle sur Demande grâce à son grand frère Laurent. Intrigué, il avait décidé d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le problème, c'est qu'il sentait la présence de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était avec lui, ici. Il demanda à la Salle sur Demande de se transformer en salon. La salle l'obéit.

Il soupira et prit place sur un des canapés argenté. Oui, Ryan était un Serpentard, comparé à son frère qui était à Poufsouffle, donc, évidemment, il était du côté de Drago.

Tout d'un coup, la pièce s'assombrit, seule une unique bougie illuminait le Salon Vert et Argent. Ryan fronça les sourcils, il redemanda à la pièce de remettre les lumières, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. A la place, une grande piscine de lave recouvrit la moitié de la Salle sur Demande.

Ryan écarquillai des yeux, que se passait-t-il ?

Un rire sadique se fit entendre. A présent, le jeune Lodovico avait la chair de poule. Il se leva du canapé, mais remarqua qu'à présent, toute la salle était recouverte de lave bouillante à part son canapé qui était sur un sol marbré.

-Aidez-moi ! cria-t-il désespéré.

Une petite larme fit son chemin jusqu'en bas. Il allait mourir, c'était sûr. Alors, une silhouette d'une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle flottait sur la lave. Elle portait une cape rouge sang. Ryan jura qu'à ce moment-là, elle souriait.

Il croyait qu'elle allait l'aider, alors il lui dit :

-Aidez moi, s'il vous plaît.

Puis, _pouf._

La petite parcelle de sol s'est vaporisée, le canapé avec. Le jeune sorcier tomba dans la lave brûlante.

Il cria, et cria encore de douleur.

Puis, il ne sentit plus rien, et il vu du noir.

_Mort._

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a, je fais de tout mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Désolée pour l'attente, avec les exams, c'était compliqué. A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre !**

**-Yas'.**


End file.
